Maybe
by Artisan Kloa
Summary: Klonoa's POV as he travels from Phantomile into Lunatea. Oneshot.


Disclaimer- I do not own anything but my glasses, my GIR merchandise, and my left shoe. I'm still paying back the store for my right shoe. Klonoa belongs to Namco, unfortunately.

Summary- Klonoa's thoughts as he is sent away from Phantomile, and into Lunatea. Not too far into Lunatea though, just up to the first element. Oneshot.

Warning - This may not be the best fic in the world. For that, I apologize profusely.

* * *

I was shocked. Utterly, and completely shocked, dumbfounded, and worst of all, hurt. I had always lived here; this was my home! I couldn't leave…I refused to, I downright refused to leave my home! Though…in a way, I knew it. I knew that I wasn't really meant to be here; wasn't SUPPOSED to be here.

But, although I know that, I still can't believe this. I yelled it to the heavens, "I don't want to!" And it was true. I didn't want to go with all my might; I wanted to stay. I fought against the winds, even as I was dragged back in the dirt. I wondered why Huepow waited, hesitating, before rushing to help me.

Did it mean he wanted to let me stay, or did he just want to tear at my heart even more? I never found out, as the winds finally sucked me into the sky, and that was the last I saw of my home. It's abysmally dark now, I can't see. I can't hear either, though, I've used this opportunity to think back. And now that I have, I realized I was being used. Used, like a tool. And like a tool, they threw me away when I became useless.

At first, I refused to even think that this might be a possibility. But now, it's become clear as day. As I look on, I sigh, and open my eyes for the first time in what seems like an eternity. Strange lights are flickering beneath me, trailing around like shooting stars. I hear a faint voice, calling for help. I suddenly choke, struggling to breathe. What is happening?

Before I can figure it out, I black out. When I come to, it's raining, there are two faces peering down at me. Lightning flashes, and the first, a girl, it seems introduces herself as Lolo, and her dog-thing-puppet companion, Popka. I introduce myself, before getting a better look around. Oh boy, here we go again. I'm in a new place again it seems. This Lolo girl is talking away, but I'm not paying that much attention to her words. I'm busy wondering, where am I?

Lolo goes on to say that my name is also the name of some…Dream Traveler thing. Before I can correct her, her companion alerts us to a shark creature, leaping out of the water to eat us whole. Thankfully, we manage to dodge it, but just barely. Wisely, we decide until later to talk, and move on. Popka assists me in reaching a nearby isle, which seems to be impervious to the rain, since none seems to fall near it.

The entire island is rather nice, with its large statue of a woman. I don't really know whom it's of, but I get the idea that she must've been important. As we reach the bottom of the island, there seems to be a tiny shrine with a bell. Lolo hits the bell with the wind bullets she's been supplying my ring with and the bell rings. It's strange, because I thought it would stop working without Huepow powering it. Whatever the case, it seems to work fine with Lolo powering it.

The two are now talking happily away, over something great because this bell rang. I don't particularly care, as my thoughts are back at Huepow, remembering the time when we would chat about something great happening. I shake the memory from my head, realizing that I'm being talked to. The two decide to take me to a place called Baguji's…that makes me wonder what I've gotten myself into.

When we arrive at the place of Baguji's residence, it's much sunnier, and a bit less rainy. That's good, I always get so moody when it rains. Well, anyway, back to Baguji. He predicted some sort of fifth bell…and chaos. I'm beginning to think I'm bad luck, seeing as how chaos goes wherever I go. He advises us to go to a place called La-Lakoosha, to see a High Priestess, so Lolo could be a full priestess. Wherever that is.

As it turns out, Lolo and Popka know the way. Lucky us. Unluckily, we have to pass through a monster filled series of caverns to get to the Temple that's atop this mountain. Along the way, we pass a similar statue of the same woman as the one on that island. I inquire about that. As it turns out, this is the statue of Mother Goddess Claire. The other one had been of Claire the Ancient, which was said to be all that was left of her when she was purged of all evil.

When we arrive at the Temple, we encounter the High Priestess of the temple, who apparently knows Lolo. After a brief conversation, Lolo becomes a priestess, and we set out to recover the Bell of Tranquility's power. It was a winding trip up into the mountains, behind the temple.

During the trip up to the bell, I continued to think about Huepow. He had been rather kind to me, during the time when we had been in Phantomile. I guess, I shouldn't blame him for what he did. He had probably been desperate. He didn't mean to hurt me…right? But now, I didn't know what to do. Should I forgive and forget, or should I harbor hate towards him? I sighed, thinking hard. I eventually resided to pushing the thoughts away, as we arrived.

Unexpectedly, as Lolo called for me to hurry, I heard something similar to whirling air. I looked up, seeing a crimson ship. I blinked, looking behind me to see a smoky cloud, shrouding a figure. It turned out to be a monster, with a strange eye insignia on it. Popka commented on a 'Leorina.' Lolo continued to say she was a bandit, whom was selfish enough to wreak havoc while she made off with treasures.

This is when things got strange, a voice calling at us in an irritated tone, about Lolo calling them bandits. We turned to look at the speaker. It was a cat…hovering in the air with no legs and a long tail. Next to the cat, was Leorina, a dark-skinned girl with vivid red hair and cold blue eyes. I knew that, seeing as how the cat said so, introducing herself as Tat. Brief banter was exchanged, mostly between the subject of obtaining my ring. This confused me, sure, it was a reminder of my betrayal in Phantomile, but I needed it now.

After denying Leorina my ring, Leorina sent her monster to attack us. The fight took a while, but afterwards, both Tat and Leorina seemed to be shell-shocked. Or at the very lest, surprised. Leorina inquired my name, and I gave it. The two fled in their ship, the wind blowing at us roughly. I was sort of curious, wondering if the two would be a problem later. They would be, most likely.

The bell was rung, and a green orb slid into my palm, shining there prettily. "This is the bell's power?" I asked, staring at the orb. "We call it a element for short." Popka said. Once again, I heard that voice, calling for help. Just like before in that painfully black abyss. It went black, and I heard it, louder. "Who is it? Where…Where are you?!" I shouted and was startled, back to reality, the bell's element in my hand. I looked down at it. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad…I thought as I looked into it.

* * *

Author's Note- Please be kind, as this is my first Klonoa fic. Constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames please! 


End file.
